


Thursdays

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Card Games, Competition, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner meet weekly for a friendly card game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orciny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orciny/gifts).



> orciny requested: Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner, friendly one-upmanship.

"Martha, you really must give me the recipe for these almond biscuits; they’re delightful," Mrs. Turner cooed, casually collecting the king of spades.

"Now, Marie, you know very well I’m still waiting for you to give me yours for that sinful lemon poundcake," Mrs. Hudson replied, taking up the ace of hearts for her own hand.

Though she smiled, Mrs. Turner’s eyes narrowed as she laid her hand on the table. “Gin.”

Mrs. Hudson scanned the cards. “Ah, there’s the queen I needed; well played, Marie.”

"You owe me—" Mrs. Turner looked upward as she calculated the tally in her head "—nine thousand four hundred thirty-two pounds," she said with a giggle.

Mrs. Hudson smiled in return. “And you owe me ten thousand fifty-four.”

Gathering up the cards and tucking them into their box, Mrs. Turner grabbed her pocketbook and stood up to leave. “See you next Thursday, then, dear.”

Mrs. Hudson beamed. “Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
